


Hazbin Hotel (Alastor X Lucifer)

by MariAlysQuRo



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: M/M, historia mesclada con ficcion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAlysQuRo/pseuds/MariAlysQuRo
Kudos: 2





	Hazbin Hotel (Alastor X Lucifer)

-¿Aun me amas? Dime que era yo para ti. – La sonrisa había desaparecido, no podía seguir sonriendo no con él aquí.  
-Tan inmaduro como una manzana agria, solo eres un niño con el que quise divertirme por un tiempo, jamás te dije que me quedaría a tú lado – Tenía una mirada fría de la que me volví adicto.  
-Después de que desapareciste estuve buscándote, pero como te encontraría, si nunca estuviste ahí para empezar, si tanto querías desaparecer ¿porque no borraste mi memoria como a los demás?, porque apareciste cuando quería rendirme- no podía soportar esto, quería respuestas no importaban si eran mentiras.  
Cuando desapareciste supe que solo jugabas conmigo, pero ¿Por qué me dejaste?, fue por tu reino, por tu familia o simplemente te aburriste de mí, aun si tuviera todas las respuestas siento que ya no importa, ahora yo también me aburriré de ti, estuve tan inmerso en buscar respuestas al punto de que todo fue una monotonía adsurda, hare mi propio dominio sobre el tuyo y utilizare a tu hija a mi antojo para quitarme este aburrimiento, me deleitare viendo como esos finales coloridos con los que sueña se desmoronan frente a ella.  
\- Siempre fuiste muy hablador, contigo el silencio y la calma nunca llegaban y sobre Charlie no olvides que ella es mi sangre, puede derrotarte.  
-No estés tan seguro de ello, ya no soy un mortal, además la mente y el corazón de esa niña aunque firmes son frágiles, con las palabras correctas seria sencillo hacerla una marioneta, era mi talento después de todo y tuve un buen maestro para mejorar mis habilidades.  
-Alastor!- que podía decirle, era verdad todo lo que decía, pero… -Cuida tus palabras  
-deberías ser tú quien cuide sus palabras, después de todo rompiste el contrato.-su mirada sorprendida hizo que sonriera- Creiste que no me daría cuenta, no es algo de lo que  
FLASHBACK  
-Hare el contrato contigo, te lo juro por mi ama, crearemos masacres juntos, te seguiré por siempre, hasta que te aburras de mi, pero cuando lo hagas, por favor, mátame.  
-No podemos escapar de las consecuencias  
\- tu serás el que más sufra, Alastor.  
-Eso ya no me importa.


End file.
